Yestersill
by Suou no Hanaya
Summary: This is a very different fic. Every Chapter more or less tells a condensed story with multiple characters and pairings. The First is The Wedding And The Boycott Story (3900 words) narrated by Ino. Mature Themes. Kinda Alternate Universe-ish. This Summary will be rewritten.


I never got past how slow I was. I never got past how slow to react I've always been. I never got past my inability to move. I never got past how blank my mind became whenever it was supposed to be working on that next thought. I never got past the elusive words that although pratised to exhaustion beforehand, someway, somehow, retained their nasty habit of simply rushing away from anywhere near me right when I needed them.

I never got past the fact that time never seemed to wait for my input, or even my acknowledgement and much sooner than I could realise it, everyone turned their backs to me, they grew, after all, me too, after all, we all, after all, one day, after all.

And after all, alone I remained, after all, I waited for a moment that never came, not even after all.

So I stalled, and as my mind stalled, as my body stalled and my life stalled, time seemed to also stall, and my world for better or worse froze in halting respite. I believed that was forever, I believed I'd die inside that monochrome space filled with rust when I'd, eventually be filled with rust.

Such a thing never happened. Because a moment later, I'd seen you.

You. That's right. This is not about me. There's nothing to say about me that you don't already know. There's no reason to lose what precious time I have left describing myself. The only one I wanna talk about is you, for you are the sole reason why my gears still turn.

Many years ago there was a wedding. And a boycott. No doubt you've already guessed which one I was a part of...

 **This is The Wedding And The Boycott Story.**

We gathered in my house, as usual, the band of lasses that was always up to no good. Honestly, at the time I was just starting to figure out why exactly I chose to mingle with such individuals. But in my mind it was still all hazy.

"He made it official. Can you believe that?" The pink-haired one uttered in astonished voice.

"I knew it, I knew something had been going on between them." Calmly said the oldest in the group.

"We're not just gonna sit and watch, are we? We gotta do something!" Pressed the brunette.

"I don't know..." Started I. Sakura turned to me with an indignant expression. I felt panic rising from within. "I mean, they seemed pretty sure of themselves, and even happy..." My words eluded me. "Shouldn't that be priority?" Mumbled I.

Sakura slammed a fist on the wooden table. "We're gonna boycott the shit outta this wedding." Said she, raspily.

Tenten grinned happily. Temari smirked, amused.

I swallowed forcibly.

We proceeded to think out a plan that seemed perfect and when done we disbanded, or rather, everyone left and I stayed alone in my house.

I hated it. I could go on and on about how each and every one of those girls were twisted, mad, depraved, but their company was the only thing keeping me together, the one wire supporting me from falling into the abyss of depression. The War had ended, hadn't it? Then why did it still feel so distressing to just walk the streets by day or night, why did it still feel so painful to simply think about going back into training again, about training the new age? And about the new age, I couldn't even imagine what kids these days could possibly be thinking about. Especially now. The World is at peace, or so it seems. The Beasts are docile, or so we're led to believe, and ninjas became unneeded, unwanted.

So why even go on? Why even keep on living? Father, Mother, Sai, Hinata...

Many people died, among them, my friends, and most hurtfully, my parents.

One moment and the tears flowed from my eyes, in my mind, images of those who are now in heaven.

But now there is peace, and the world comes to a stalled state.

There's no need to fight, so we plot. _'Like fucking High School girls..._ ' I clenched my teeth and looked through the window to the empty streets outside.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I don't wanna open up shop today."

-/-

The Wedding came about on a mansion on the outskirts of town, in spite of that, the guests were mostly Leaf residents, after all, the groom and bride weren't that influential on the outside world, in fact, both inside and outside the village there were those who actually hated them.

And unfortunately, around me were some of those people.

"Everyone ready to commence?" Asked Sakura, at the gates of the castle.

"Hm." Nodded Temari.

"I can't wait!" Said Tenten, excitedly.

I caught myself admiring the decor, various multi-coloured tapes tied to the columns swirled brazenly in the wind, along with clans markings and banners that adorned the walls and fences. People were just arriving, and they too marveled at the festive arrangements.

Sakura turned to me and gripped my shoulders hastily, forcing eye contact. "It's time to shine, Ino, you're our number one, I need you to act the part!" Uttered she, inpatient.

I forced a smile and shook my head: "Of course, I'm fully prepared."

"Good. Then let's do this." Proffered she, seriously.

We made our way inside and veered off in different directions inconspicuously. In a question of minutes, the place had filled with people and I was struck with a churning feeling. **Guilt**. These people were trying to be happy, they seemed cheerful and unconcerned with their surroundings, I wondered how evil someone would have to be to decide to ruin it.

"Kitty." A whisper.

I inhaled and blinked once, bringing myself back from my reverie. My head shot left towards the source of the voice and I saw Temari right beside me.

Before I could utter a word, however, she began: "Did I scare you? You seemed so sad and lost, what were you thinking about?"

I must've looked frail at that moment, so I looked away and muttered: "Nothing."

Her head loomed closer to my ear and she whispered coldly: "Doubting yourself?"

I felt a chill down my spine and my knees trembled. I stared at her, furiously.

She smiled mischievously, no doubt enjoying the response she got from me. "Before you run away, tell me something, did you notice these people's foreheads?" Asked she, calmly.

 _'Foreheads? What's she-'_ As I scanned the foreheads of everyone in the room, I realised what Temari was on about. "Five, ten, fourteen, no, thirteen.

Only thirteen?" Uttered I, baffled.

"That's right. Almost everyone in this room gave up being a ninja." She somberly put. "And this is a ninja wedding. That's why we have to crash it!" Temari's voice trembled with rage.

I sighed. _'Maybe you're right._ ' Thought I.

"That's good."

"Hm?"

"Your eyes" she gazed at them "they're vivid again, bright **green**." She smirked. "Come on, it's time." She turned around and walked away.

I followed her from afar and surveyed the room, looking back at her I gave her the signal. In one swift motion she poured the liquid from the flask into the punch and stirred it with the spoon under a single pair of eyes. Mine. She hid the flask back into her pocket and calmly walked away with a glass in hand. She drank from it. Or at least that's what would have seemed to an observer, because, in fact, the glass was empty from the start. After the charade was over and everyone else oblivious to our shenanigans, I left the room and moved on to the next part of the plan.

Through the double doors I entered the ceremony room where a red carpet led into a shrine altar, many of our friends were here, conversing amongst themselves, I was thankful to notice most of them kept their bandanas. Sakura seemed to be mingling quite normally, talking to Kiba and Rock Lee.

Before I noticed, I was approached by Choji.

"Hey, Ino." Said he, in his usual friendly tone.

"What's up, Choji?"

"Nothing much, I had my fill of the mackerels, now I'm just waiting for the actual wedding thing." Smiled he.

"I see, by the way, do you know where would be the bride right now? I mean, wasn't she supposed to be here?" Asked I, innocently.

"Ooh, I hear she's in a real pickle." He crossed his arms.

"Really?" Inquired I.

He nodded. "It seems she's having trouble deciding between her frame colours, or wearing none at all. She's been at that for some time now..."

"Frame? Ah, of course! Well, if it was me, I'd choose white, to match the dress." Stated I. "Maybe I should go tell her that." Added I.

"Good idea, to speed things up, this is getting kinda boring." Whined he. "Well, I'm gonna go drink something, all those mackerels made me thirsty."

He motioned towards the entrance.

I felt like I had been forgetting something. "Choji!" I called him, then approached him when he stopped. "Don't drink the punch." I said hastily.

He tilted his head. "Hm? Why not?" Asked he, none the wiser.

I stuttered. "A-I-It's real nasty, yeah, tastes like dirty water. Just between us, I think they really cheaped out on it."

Still looking confused, he uttered: "If you say so, Ino."

"Right, now if you excuse me, I'll hurry the bride along. Very soon you'll be free from your boredom, Choji!" I walked towards the staircase.

"I hope so!" Said he.

I went up the steps and spotted Sakura at the top. She looked irritated.

"Sakura."

She inhaled. "Ino, how was step one?"

"Flawless. Temari poured the laxative and no one noticed. It's just a matter of time before things start going downhill." Stated I, unemotionally.

"Perfect." She exhaled. "I'll gather as many people as I can in the ceremony room. You know what to do." Uttered she, authoritatively.

Looking into her eyes, I nodded.

Sakura went downstairs to begin the commotion. I proceeded to the second floor and steeled my nerves. Before me was a closed door, and if the plant was correct, many others. I gripped the handle strongly and my knuckles turned white. I flung it open and stared at an empty room. I stepped heavily onto the tatami and made my way across the room. I gripped the handle on the door and flung it open. Empty. I rushed towards the next door at the end of the room and opened it with the same intensity. A shriek.

"It's time. Everybody's waiting." Shouted I, to scare myself into it.

"Fuck! This is my wedding! I decide when it's time!" Yelled the bride.

"Not today. Sakura told everybody there's an important announcement to be made, if you don't get there in thirty seconds she's gonna tell everyone the wedding's been canceled."

"What? She can't do that! The bitch!" Hollered she, infuriated.

I closed my eyes. "Twenty-five." Began I.

"Huh!?"

"Twenty-four."

"Ca-Fuck you!" Uttered she, running past me.

I exhaled and crumbled to the ground. I didn't know and couldn't describe what I was feeling. All I know is that it wasn't good. _'Fuck me.'_ Thought I.

"Ino?" Came a voice from behind me.

I didn't answer. I didn't move.

"Ino... I found him... It's your turn." Silence. I didn't answer. I didn't move. "Ino... If you don't act now, it'll be all for nothing..."

"I know!" Shouted I.

Silence.

"I'm going." I stood up slowly and turned around. "What are you waiting for? Go get Temari." I uttered raspily.

Tenten narrowed her eyes, then turned back saying: "Right." And went to the staircase.

I walked right, towards the other staircase leading up. The third floor of the castle. Where the groom awaits his summons.

I crouched when I reached the top. The floor was identical to the previous one, with several rooms interconnected through wooden walls and sliding doors. Being a most skilled ninja, he would notice me as soon as I opened one of them, however, he still wouldn't know my reason to be here, so he definitely wouldn't jump to conclusions nor attack me, in that front, I still had the upper hand.

I stood up and tried to calm myself down. _'The plan was flawless. My technique was flawless. The blind spot was_ _ **fact**_ _. No one can see directly behind them. No one. Not even the mighty Uchiha.'_

-/-

While I'm at it, I'll tell you what Sakura was doing downstairs.

She selected for herself the only part no one else could do.

She was the only one who could ever pull this off.

"...And that is why... Oh, look, our honored host has finally shown herself! Everybody, a round of applause for Karin Uzumaki!" Announced Sakura.

Naruto started clapping loudly, then stopped swiftly when he realised no one else had been clapping.

"What's the meaning of this, Sakura? Why do you have this need to ruin people's happiness!?" Yelled Karin, infuriated.

"How rude! I'm here for a very noble cause, I'll have you know!" Sakura shook her head firmly and turned back to the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I assure you there is a very valid reason why this marriage cannot happen!" Stated she.

Karin face palmed. "Not again... I think we're already all sick and tired of your shameful displays, Sakura! We're in love, we're getting married, end of story!"

"Why... but I'm also in love!" Sakura moved her arms in choreographed dramatisation.

"Yeah, can it, he doesn't want anything to do with you, Sakura!" Karin stomped her foot down.

"He?" Sakura showed genuine confusion in her expression. "You misunderstand, Karin. I am indeed in love, and that is why this marriage cannot happen, not until I hear what my beloved has to say!"

"What are you on abou-?"

Sakura kneeled before Karin and extended her hand towards her. "Karin, for many years, I've hid this from you, but no more! I cannot possibly continue living with this heavy burden in my heart! The one I love, is you, Karin! Please marry me instead!" Pleaded she.

Karin became astonished. "S-Sakura... you... you can't be serious...!"

"Do you doubt me?" Voiced Sakura, strongly. "Do you want proof? I'll prove it to you, my love, I'll kiss and caress you until you believe me, I'll do it in front of all those people if such is your wish!"

Karin blushed vigorously. "What!? No! Such behaviour...! You should be ashamed, Haruno!"

Sakura sobbed loudly. "What kind of woman would I be if I was ashamed to show my love for the one I most adore?" Sakura stood up and opened her arms. "Sweet Karin, come to my arms, I'll give you what Sasuke could never give to you... I'll give you my heart!" She proceeded to rip off her shirt and expose her naked breasts to Karin.

Karin stood agape.

The guests were shocked.

Sakura was bathing in delight inside her own twisted mind.

-/-

I motioned towards the first door and opened it calmly. The room was empty. I proceeded to the next. Opened it calmly. Empty. I turned to the rightmost door leading to the middle of the floor and opened it. Sasuke Uchiha. Sitting in the middle of the room, immobile, meditating. His back turned to me.

I froze, but kept my cool. "Sasuke." Uttered I. _'Good. My voice is clean and fearless.'_ "The ceremony will now begin, you can proceed to the shrine altar."

"Finally." Uttered he, in monotone. He inclined his body forwards and moved his right leg up, pressing his foot on the tatami.

I moved my arms in front of me and noiselessly brought my fingers together, forming the hand seal. The back of his neck at the center of my eyes as he slowly stood up.

I released my chakra, performing my Kekkei Genkai.

My body froze. My target's body froze. I felt myself flying through the air and entering Sasuke's body, wholly occupying his mind. I heard a noise as my body fell limp on the tatami behind me. I looked at my hands and they weren't my hands. They were Sasuke's hands. I looked at my feet and they weren't my feet. They were Sasuke's feet. I turned around and looked at my body and it was indeed my body. Discarded. Soulless. Resistless.

I approached it. Turned it around. Watched my resting face. Expressionless.

"Ino?" A voice from another room.

"I'm here." Replied I. Sasuke's voice came out.

Temari and Tenten appeared at the door before me. Wary.

"It's me." Repeated I.

Temari remained cautious.

"Holy shit, it really did work?" Asked Tenten, thrilled.

I swallowed hard. "Yeah, and now comes the final part." I patted my body's legs and fumbled about the inner thigh.

Temari voiced a concerned noise as she watched Sasuke feeling up my limp body.

"Here it is." I produced a flask filled with a saffron concoction I had previously prepared. I removed the seal and took a whiff. I could already feel Sasuke's palms sweating. I looked at the girls. "Are you sure about this?" Asked I.

Tenten was blushing.

"It's now or never." Said Temari.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, I want it, this one and only time. That's what we decided." Said she, sounding convinced.

"Don't blame me if something goes wrong." Muttered I. I placed Sasuke's lips on the flask and forced its contents down his throat.

 _'The aphrodisiac makes both our minds fly, that's why you're powerless against me, Sasuke. Who would have guessed? That my Kekkei Genkai is even stronger than the Sharingan.'_

My laugh echoed inside the abyss of Sasuke's mind.

I dropped the flask on the floor as Temari and Tenten approached me. Smirks on their faces. I fell to my knees.

Tenten came from the left and breathed close to my ear. Temari took my right side and stretched her tongue towards my cheek. She licked it softly upwards, leaving her saliva on me, she moved to my neck and began to dig her nails into the fabric of my kimono. Tenten placed her lips on my jaw and started a chain of kisses towards my mouth, which she took hungrily to her lips and licked my chin, subsequently biting it, and then my lower lip, lightly. She moved downwards to my now semi-exposed chest while tracing her tongue down my neck. Temari ripped the robe off my torso, leaving me topless and held my face in her hands, turning it to my right. She then kissed me on the lips and opened my mouth, sticking her tongue inside, her warm and wet tongue touched mine and soon we were rubbing them together, exchanging saliva.

At the same time, Tenten sucked on my left nipple, sending shivers through my body.

I closed my eyes and felt a surge of pleasure I'd never felt before, then I realised I was hard.

Temari smiled onto our kiss and undid her shirt's buttons in one swift motion. Her bra that barely covered her voluptuous chest was discarded almost as soon as I took note of it and she buried my head between her naked breasts.

Tenten noticed the big bulge on my pants and placed her hand on top of it, squeezing my penis downwards. I instinctively moaned.

Temari pushed me away from her. Tenten stared at me, her face blank.

My eyes widened and I froze. The three of us stood still for almost ten seconds.

"Pfft...!" Temari broke into laughter.

"Hnrk..." Tenten sniggered.

Sweat dripped from my forehead.

Tenten stripped all her clothes in an alarmingly fast rate, Temari opened her skirt, revealing black stockings and panties. She dropped the panties in the blink of an eye and jumped onto me.

Lying down, I was powerless to stop Tenten from pulling away my pants and taking my hard rock penis in her hands.

I was also powerless to stop Temari from taking hold of my arms and sit on my face, rubbing her sex against my nose. I opened my mouth to breathe and she laughed maniacally, placing my hands on her breasts.

It felt agonising when Tenten suddenly took my penis inside her mouth and started peeling off my skin with her tongue.

In my desperation, I accidentally increased the motions my own tongue was doing inside Temari's vulva, which caused her to moan as if she was close to orgasm. "Yes! Yes!" She rubbed herself against me more intensely.

Tenten parted her mouth from my penis, leaving a trail of saliva and pre-cum in the air. "Not fair." Uttered she. "I want to feel it, too."

 _'No, not her...'_

She approached her groin to mine but before she could put it in I turned my head towards Temari's thigh and raspily uttered: **"Wait!"**

Tenten stopped. Temari eyed me suspiciously.

Hesitantly, I uttered: "Let's change. Temari goes first." _'Like me, Tenten's still a virgin. I can't take her like this. I can't let her lose her virginity to Sasuke, and he's not even conscious!'_

Tenten narrowed her eyes at me. Temari smiled.

"Ah, you want it, huh? I knew you couldn't resist me." Spoke Temari, amused. She stood up and changed places with Tenten.

"You better get into it!" Ushered Tenten, sitting on my face. She was turned towards Temari.

Temari took my penis on her hand and rubbed its head against her wet vulva. She stood on her knees and thrust it inside herself.

I squirmed in pleasure. I was now deep inside Temari. She moved her hips up then brought them down, rubbing my rod against her moist walls.

She moaned loudly.

Karin screamed in terror.

-/-

"This is the worst day of my life. It was supposed to be the best, but you ruined it! You ruined it! Damn you, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, damn you to hell, I wish your internal organs burn, I wish you're impaled with a three metre spear that pierces your anus and comes out from your eyes, I wish your children mutilate you in your sleep and eat your viscera while you watch from hell, you fucking whores, you fucking whores, you fucking fuckin fuckin puke holes." Karin excreted tears, mucus and saliva on her hands as she trembled on the ground, painfully sobbing and mutedly wailing.

Sasuke was sitting on the floor on the other side of the room, hunched over, a sorrowful expression on his face. A light robe covering his entire body.

Sakura was standing still in the hall, watching from afar. Her face was blank.

Tenten and Temari were nowhere to be seen, they'd disappeared as soon as Karin witnessed the scene.

I was in the middle of the room, initially sitting up, but then I fell into a lying position, staring at the ceiling. Everything was spinning. I was spent. I felt drained and off. As if it had all been a dream, as if it was still all a dream, and any moment now I would wake up.

Instead, I was suspended from the ground by Sakura. She picked me up and I instinctively clutched against her. She carried me out of the room, down the stairs and out the mansion without uttering a single word. She placed me on a bench, sat down, and put my head on her lap. As I drifted into sleep, I heard her voice. Calm and clear, she spoke: "It won't happen again."


End file.
